


The two of us

by Panstick



Series: My heart belongs to you [2]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick
Summary: The secret chapters to Part One ❤
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: My heart belongs to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773307
Comments: 430
Kudos: 246





	1. What would you wish me then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No storyline. Just adding a little steam to some of the chapters in Part 1 ❤

_The night of the proposal_

Sidney let his finger trail the contours of her face. She closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. 

“You are so beautiful, Charlotte.” 

She more felt than heard his voice and opened her eyes to meet his that had turned almost black. 

“I want you to have your heart back.” 

“It belongs to you.” 

“I know but I want you to feel how it beats when I touch you like mine does when you touch me.” 

She took his hand and pressed the palm of it against her chest. Her heart was racing and he could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat vibrate in every fiber of his body. He was dizzy with desire. Her eyes were so pure and innocent, if she only knew what she did to him. 

He slid down on his knees before her and placed her hand on his chest. Their hearts found each other’s rhythm after a few heartbeats. Boom Boom. Boom Boom. Boom Boom. 

“Charlotte, we should say goodnight while I still have an ounce of gentleman left in me.” 

“Uh uhm.” 

His words didn’t resonate with her, she was too occupied feeling his heartbeat and the heat of his skin through his shirt. The heat of his hand on her chest. 

“Charlotte...” 

It was barely a word more a pleading sound. He needed her to back away because his was completely in her power now. 

“Uh uhm...” 

Charlotte had her eyes fixed on his neck where his rapid pulse beat like a little visible heart under the skin. Her lips parted and she bit her lip, now Sidney couldn’t resist her anymore and pulled her close. There was nothing slow or soft over his kiss and his hand trapped between their bodies could feel her heartbeat speed up. His tongue found hers, his lips were nipping that lower lip of hers that undid him every time she bit or licked it. 

She moved her lips down to his neck, she wanted to feel his pulse beating. It was just a gentle touch at first but she sucked the spot and could feel immediately how it affected his body. He led out a long moan. 

She pulled away a little to make room to untie his cravat, she wanted to explore more of his warm skin. 

“Charlotte...” 

Sidney was helpless now. 

“I want to see you.” 

He reluctantly placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away enough to find her eyes, he needed to see if she wanted what she was starting. Her eyes were dark with desire and curiosity, sparkling more than ever. 

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.” 

She moved his cravat and started to unbutton his waistcoat. He helped to wiggle it off. She pulled his shirt over his head and Sidney’s upper body was naked. Her fingers traced the muscles amazed with the contrast between his hard muscles and soft skin. She placed her lips where his heart was beating, while her fingers softly tiptoed along the edge of his pants until they met the trail of hair under his navel. Sidney was leaning his forehead against hers now panting. Paralyzed with desire and not sure what to do. Her fingers continued their journey down the very visible hard bump in his pants and Sidney let out a hoarse cry. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

Her eyes were so pure and innocent. He groaned. 

“No, quite the opposite. But I am...” 

“Can I touch you there?” 

“Charlotte...” 

Sidney could tell that it was a lost fight. The tone of her voice had been stubborn and very Charlotte and he wanted to be touched there, he was achingly aroused. He stood up and pulled her with him. She reached out to unbutton his pants with a concentrated look on her face. Startled he took a step back. 

“Charlotte...!” 

“I want to touch you without your clothes on. I have been wondering what you would feel like since that day at the...” 

The stubborn look was gone and she blushed, she had not meant to reveal her little intimate secret. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He was smiling teasingly. 

“Have you now, Miss Heywood. Did anything impressive catch your eye that day?” 

Her hands had finished unbuttoning his pants and her response was to pull them down. He was free and very erect. The teasing look had vanished from his face but reemerged on hers. 

“I wouldn’t know. It is not I that have visited a boarding house” 

He gave out a little laugh; he should have known better than to court her witty tongue. 

She took a step back to get a full look of him. He was even more beautiful than she remembered him. She reached out and let her fingers dance from his racing heart down his stomach and all the way to the tip of him. He twitched moaning. Now that he was naked, she had absolutely no idea what to do next. 

“Charlotte?” 

“Yes.” 

“I feel we are a bit unequal here.” 

“Let me remedy that.” 

She bit her lip as she took of her robe and hesitantly pulled the bow of her nightgown. Would he even like her body? Sidney reached out and gently slid the gown down her shoulders. It fell in a heap on the floor and there she was, completely naked in front of him. He could hardly breathe; she was so beautiful. She could tell from the way he looked at her that she had not disappointed him. 

“Come here.” 

He pulled her close. His length was trapped against the warm softness of her stomach, it was almost enough to do him. His lips found the soft spot under her earlobe that he had wanted to kiss for ages, she groaned and pushed herself against him. His tongue and lips continued down her collarbone until they stumbled upon an eager nipple and sucked and licked on it. 

He could feel her sway and pulled her gently down on the floor and lowered his body over her, leaning on his underarms. His lips and tongue continued their adventure on her skin and she was starting to wiggle under him not sure what she wanted. He carefully placed himself next to her and turned her to face him. His tongue followed her long neck up to her lips and disappeared into her warm mouth. 

His hand travelled in the other direction, teasing and cupping a full and perfect breast before it arrived down between her legs. His fingers toyed with the soft and damp curls; she was so wet and instinctively wrapped her leg over his thigh to open up to his touch. One finger entered slowly and slid in and out a few times before entering with another one. She was panting against his mouth. His length was twitching against her and she reached down to stroke it with her fingers. 

They were moaning together, lips and tongues sucking and licking. His thumb moved in circles on her little bundle of sensitive nerves, his fingers still sliding in and out. Her hips were throbbing against him. She had her hand around him now, rubbing him up and down while using her leg to pull them closer together. 

Her small cries revealed that she was close and he couldn’t hold it anymore and roared out her name as he spilled himself on her stomach. 

Charlotte’s body was on fire. A storm was building up inside her and when Sidney bit and licked her earlobe lightning bolts struck her body as her first orgasm thundered through her veins. She tried to yell his name but it only came out as a withheld breath. 

Sidney slowly pulled out his fingers and held her tight. When he had caught his breath again, he whispered. 

“I promised you I would behave like a gentleman.” 

She laughed shyly with her forehead leaning against his chest.


	2. I hope you're enjoying yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW.  
> Follow Part 1 for storyline. This is an explicit continuation of chapter 22.

“Now, Miss Heywood. How are your feet?” 

“Cold.” 

He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her passionately before he lifted her up and carried her to the chair by the fireplace. Kneeling before her he gently took off her slippers and rubbed her feet lightly before his hands slowly followed her right leg up under her skirts until he reached the garter and untied it. His fingers teased the soft skin of her thighs before pulling the stocking down taking his time touching her. He lifted her bare foot and placed a lingering kiss on her ankle. 

“Still cold?” 

She nodded holding her breath. 

Her foot was gently placed on his knee before his hands slid up her other leg. This time slower and with more pressure from his fingers. When they reached the top of her stocking, his fingers stayed for a while to explore the silky skin on her thigh before untying the ribbon and pull the stocking down. His fingers pulled down a little only to move back up and stroke the naked skin then going down again to pull some more. The strokes got longer and longer. Charlotte was starting to wiggle in her chair. The sensation was too much and she wanted him to move his fingers up not down. 

“Getting warmer, Miss Heywood?” 

His warm hands were rubbing her feet and her ankles. 

She nodded again leaning her head back in the chair and arching her back. 

“Shall I continue to warm you, Miss Heywood?” 

His voice was teasing and oozing with dark desire at the same time. 

“Please...” 

“As you wish, Miss Heywood.” 

He swung her left leg over his shoulder and crawled under her skirts touching and licking and kissing his way up her leg. While his mouth was dancing on her inner thighs his fingers found their way through her under garments to the curly and wet spot between her legs. She was moaning and grasping the armrests of the chair. 

Sidney moved his fingers in circles around her entrance and little nub. Her moaning was sounding more and more desperate. He could smell her sex and it was sweet and dizzying. His fingers finally entered and he moved them slowly inside her. She rubbed against him to speed up his pace but he didn’t indulge her, just slid slowly in and out. Only teasing the sensitive nub. He was still under her dress and he could feel her hand push his head closer through the fabric. 

Slowly he speed up and rubbed her harder. He could hear she was getting close and pulled out his fingers. Before she could complain he had pulled her down on top of him and found her mouth. His hands grabbed her behind and pulled her close as he rubbed himself against her. She understood now what he wanted to do and pulled up her dress and spread her legs to get closer. His deep groaning mixed with her small cries as they raced for the peak. 

Sidney came first with a loud cry pulsing against her as he spilled himself in his pants. Charlotte arched her back, almost straddling him to stimulate the most sensitive spot. After a few more minutes she collapsed trembling on top of him releasing her breath in small panting gasps. 

They stayed like this for a while catching their breath.


	3. How do you do, Miss Heywood?

_Following chapter 23 in Part 1_

_Four days after the proposal_

After saying goodnight to Lady Denham Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and led her into his study and kissed her ardently before escorting her to her room. 

If it was the brandy in the carriage, Sidney’s dark seductive voice reading poetry or the recent kiss in the study no one knew, least of all Charlotte - her head was spinning - but when they reached her room, she grabbed him by the cravat and pulled him inside with her and shut the door. She mumbled against his neck 

“My feet are cold.” 

Sidney hooked his arm around her waist and lifted her towards the bed while kissing her passionately. A soft knock on the door almost made him drop her. In came the maid to help Charlotte get ready for bed. 

“Good’evening, Miss.” 

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder but Sidney was nowhere to be seen. Her best guess was that he was hiding behind the thick long curtains. 

“Good evening, Hetty.” 

Now, there are two different perceptions of what occurred next. Charlotte wanted Hetty out as soon as possible and did her best to speed up undressing, washing and putting on her nightgown almost knocing over both chair and water jug. That was however not how Sidney experienced it from his hideout. Hidden behind the curtain he had the perfect view without being seen and he saw the whole thing in a seductive slow motion. The maid unbuttoning Charlotte’s dress and pulling it down revealing a beautiful Charlotte in her under garments. The sigh of relief that slipped out through her plump lips when her stays were loosened and removed. The dimmed light on her naked skin as her petticoat and chemise had been taken off. His mouth was dry and open. It ached between his legs and he unbuttoned his pants to release his erection from its tight confinement not thinking at all about how much worse it would make the situation if he was discovered. It nearly undid him when Charlotte placed one foot on the chair and seductively untied the garter and pushed down her stocking glancing through her eyelashes in his direction. When she continued with the next leg and he could glimpse the curls between her legs he had already taken himself in hand. Completely lost in the vision of Charlotte naked and Charlotte washing herself. He had never seen anything more seductive in his life. He bit himself in his unoccupied hand to muffled his orgasm as he spilled himself in his hand. Mortified over his action he silently untied his cravat to dry himself. 

Finally, Hetty left and Charlotte entered his hiding place. In the moonlight the nightgown revealed more than it covered. Her breasts were plump with desire and her nipples hard and pointy against the thin fabric. She was breathing heavily. 

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. 

“That was too close, Charlotte. We have to stop this. Only ten more days.” 

“I know...” 

She took his hand and led it to her breast. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and slid under the covers with her. Spooning her he kissed the soft spot under her ear and let his free hand crawl under her nightgown and cup her breasts and toy with a nipple before it moved down between her legs leaving a burning trail of desire. She was arching her back and head giving him access to lick and suck the skin on her neck and pushing herself against his loins. He whispered in her ear. 

“You have to be very quiet, my love.” 

His accomplished fingers found the pearl of pleasure and alternately pinched and rubbed it until everything erupted inside her and she cried his name into a pillow. 

They lay there for a while until Sidney let his lips brush over her shoulders, up her neck and finished with a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Good night, my tempting angel.” 

“Good night.”


	4. Come on, Admiral

_Steaming up chapter 25_

_Six days after the proposal_

Though not asleep Sidney didn’t hear Charlotte before she was standing next to his bed. 

“Charlotte!? You shouldn’t be in here. Is something wrong?” 

She slid under the cover and wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

“I am exhausted but sleep is nowhere to be found. My mind is spinning and I cannot feel my body. I need you.” 

Without any more hesitation Sidney pulled her on top of him. She buried her nose in the warm corner of his neck and he could feel her relax a little. 

“I’ve got you.” 

He mumbled into her soft curls and started stroking her back. Long slow strokes up and down. 

He slid his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. His other hand rubbed the small of her back and her soft buttocks. 

Her legs had slid down his sides and he let his hands follow her curves from her neck, down her back, taking his time with her buttocks and further down her thighs. He gently pulled them more aside to access the softness of her inner thighs. She was so soft and warm. His fingers alternately trailed her thigh muscles and rubbed them, pushing her against him. He moved one hand up to caress her upper back and rub her along her shoulder blades. He could hear her breathing heavily. 

His hands stayed between her buttocks now and stroked her, he couldn’t reach all the way to her entrance but he could feel her push herself gently against him and her lips and tongue against on his neck. 

“Turn around, Charlotte.” 

His voice was low and husky. 

She was lying on him front up now, her head arching over his shoulder and she sucked his earlobe. He started with her arms, again long soft strokes letting his fingers rub the fine muscles under her skin. Gently massaging every little finger of hers. 

He pulled up her nightgown and cupped her breast. Her nipples were hard and pointy and his fingers lingered with them, drawing feather light circles and pinching. She was moaning against his neck. 

Her legs were resting between his long legs and he let his hands down between her legs and gently pulled them apart. She gasped when he started to stroke her inner thigh. Just to edge of her most wanting area. 

His right index finger drew a line from her neck down between her breast stopping at her navel where it circled before continuing to the damp curls between her thighs. Only to start from the top again. The pace was excruciatingly slow and she was beginning to wiggle under his touch. 

He turned his head to find her mouth and kissed her. This time his fingers remained where she needed them and he toyed with the little nub. Dipping his fingers to smooth his touch. His other hand was entertaining her breasts. He was sucking the tip of her tongue and aligned the rhythm with his fingers sliding up and down her slit and circling the nub. Slowly building up her orgasm like a spring. 

Every fiber in her body was on fire. Like fireworks being lit and shooting for the sky. His fingers were still taking their slow time and then... everything exploded in her and he stopped his movements and just held her. Ready to catch her when she fell down from the sky again. Her body collapsed in small trembling jerks. 

Just like that covered in thin shed of sweat, limbless from a slow lingering orgasm, Charlotte drifted into sleep. Sidney her for a while like that before he gently let her slid down his side, picked her up and carried her to her own bed. He lay down beside her for a short while, stroking and kissing her cheek. 

He returned to his room. His fingers still smelled of her and his nightshirt had her scent on it. He took it off and attended his own aching needs before falling asleep too. 

Only 8 more days.


	5. Anything impressive catch your eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, let me present to you...  
> The wedding night ❤
> 
> Do not read this at work or in front of your children!

_The night of the wedding_

His hands started to unbutton her dress. His fingers fumbled at first but quickly got the hang of it and soon she could wiggle herself out of the dress. He was breathing heavily. 

“Am I going to fast, Charlotte?” 

He was mumbling against her neck, sucking gently on her skin. 

“No...” 

She was panting and turned around to untie his cravat and helped him unbutton and shrug off his jacket and waistcoat. His shirt soon followed. Her fingers traced his skin and circled his nipples, he moaned and pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue darted into her mouth and entwined with hers. He pulled the string of her stays and loosened it, she wiggled it down over her hips and kicked it away holding on to his underlip with her lips. His hands stroked her shoulders and arms bringing down her shift with them and his mouth trailed down to her breast and sucked her nipple. She gasped and lost her balance; he caught her and found her mouth again. This time it was him to lose his footing, it was impossible for him to both kiss her and pull off his boots and she knelt down before him laughing and pulled off first one and then the other boot. There was something so innocent and seductive at the same time over his Charlotte with her naked upper body kneeling before him laughing and helping him with his boots. 

From her kneeling position she opened his pants and pulled them down in one take and was now face to face with a very erect Sidney. She wondered how something so long and thick was going to fit inside her. At the same time it looked so tempting and soft with its velvety skin and she reached out to touch it, but his strong hands pulled her up into another kiss, he was pressing himself against her and loosened the petticoat and they both did a little dance to step out their last garments. 

His fingers found the garters of her stockings and they slid slowly down as he lifted her up. His hands cupped her buttocks and she wrapped her legs around him. He could feel how wet she was against his abdomen and he stumbled them on to the bed. Careful not to crush her he leaned on his elbows and let his tongue lick her lips and as far down her neck as he could reach. She was arching against him and enjoyed his tongue on her skin, she was making small cries of pleasure and it spurred him on before he suddenly stopped and rested his head on her forehead, his nose gently stroking hers. 

"Forgive me, Charlotte. I promised you to take it slow.” 

She tried to catch her breath. 

“No, you promised I could set the pace and that you would follow. Please follow me, Sidney.” 

Her voice was hoarse and her breath staggered. 

She tightened her grip around his waist with her legs and brushed against his erection with her damp curls. He lifted his head slightly to look her in the eyes. She nodded. 

Leaning on one elbow he reached down to place himself at her entrance, his tip was immediately soaked in her juices and slid inside without resistance. She closed her eyes in pleasure. 

“Keep looking at me, Charlotte. I need to know that I am not hurting you.” 

She opened and locked her eyes with his and they let him know that he was doing the opposite of hurting her. 

He pushed a little more until he met a little resistance and kept still until she gave him a little nod. His fingers inside had been wonderful but the feeling of him getting inside her made her body burn like never before. It was like they melted together. Her lips formed a perfect ‘O’ when he gently started moving in her. Every thrust felt like a little orgasm building up to a bigger one. 

Sidney was not exactly inexperienced but nothing had ever felt like this before. She was so wet, tight and warm and fitted around him like a perfect glove. He wanted it to last forever. 

Their foreheads were still touching, their noses brushing and they breathed heavily into each other’s mouths only to gaspingly suck a lip from time to time or let their tongues dance. She let her fingers slide down the working muscles on his back, digging her nails into his skin. 

His penis was throbbing, he was getting close. Suddenly her body tensed and she cried out her orgasm into his mouth, her walls closed even tighter around him and he could feel her quiver as it flooded through her body. He thrusted deeper and harder; she was still trembling from the aftermath of her orgasm and it was the most erotic thing he had ever tried and he came inside her with a force that almost made him pass out with pleasure. His arms were shaking but he managed to keep his weight on them. They kissed short of breath. 

“I want to stay inside you.” 

“Then stay.” 

He rolled over on his back with her on top, still inside her. They were still gasping and she nestled her head against the corner of his neck. He smelled wonderful. Like Sidney and something more... animal. His fingers lazily stroked up and down her back sending little bolts through her body, she was still overly sensitive from the orgasm. 

“I want to rewrite our first time.” 

“Why?” 

“I wanted it to be perfect.” 

“It was perfect.” 

Her voice sounded distracted, she was tongue kissing the sweaty skin on his neck, it tasted salty like seawater. 

“I still want to rewrite it.” 

“Alright, but can we rewrite it tomorrow? I am a bit busy here.” 

She was mumbling against his skin. The gentle sucking and licking of her tongue were beginning to have its effect on him and she could feel him grow inside her and it was a most arousing feeling. Instinctively she started to move and he moved his hands down her back and grabbed her buttocks and met her moves. It didn’t feel quite right, as if he didn’t touch her the right way and she raised herself on her arms to try a new position. That was more like it and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. 

“Can I... like this?” 

“Yes......” 

His eyes were piercing her breasts arching against him and he lifted his head to kiss them. Her nipples were so pink and irresistible like hard candy. She groaned every time his teeth brushed the tender skin. 

He was rock hard now and she was straddling him in an almost upright position sliding up and down. Her movements were hesitant and tentatively at first but as she could feel him harden her confidence grew. She looked so beautiful, glistening with sweat. All his senses were sharpened; he heard every little gasp she made as clear and beautiful as if it was an opera singer performing an aria. He saw the tiny golden hairs on her skin shimmering in the light and how his breath made them stand up and wave like a field of golden wheat. 

She was burying her fingers in his chest, his handsome chiseled chest. He looked as beautiful as he had the day, she saw him emerge from the sea like Poseidon. Since then the thought of him between her legs had been hunting her in her sleep and not too rarely during the daytime as well. 

“Charlotte, please slow down... I am getting too close...” 

“My pace...” 

Desperately he started to rub her nub but it only made her ride him faster so he sat up and used his other arm to press her against his body and force her to slow down a little while he was pleasing her with his fingers. When he could feel that she was as close as him he leaned back on the bed and let her set the pace and chase her orgasm. She cried out his name a few minutes later and collapsed on top of him and he followed as he had promised her. The sound waves of his orgasmic roar made her quiver in his strong embrace. 

“I love you, Charlotte.” 

She didn’t answer, she had fallen asleep still panting from her orgasm. He wrapped the half of the covers that they did not lay on around them and fell asleep too with his arms wrapped tightly around his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of longing I didn't find it realistic for Sidney to linger on every button or any of them being able to take it slow 🔥
> 
> This is the secret chapter of chapter 30 in Part One.


	6. Oh!

_The day after the wedding_

They woke up in the middle of the night. The room was pitch-black and cold. The fire had gone out. Sidney stroked Charlotte’s back; she was still lying on top of him soft and warm. She gave him a drowsy kiss and made a purring sound that vibrated on his lips. 

“Are you cold, Charlotte?” 

“No, but I am hungry.” 

He laughed. They had been so preoccupied making love that he had forgotten all about the dinner he had ordered to be ready for them. He gently slid her down beside him and groped for a candle and lit it. Naked he got out of bed and lit some more candles before putting some firewood into the fireplace and lighting it up. 

Charlotte lay on her side leaning on her elbow and observed her naked husband as he totally confident in his own body lit candles and built a fire. He had the same admirable calmness over him as that day at the cove and she had been the one befuddled. She was no expert on the male body but there was no doubt in her mind that Sidney was a very fine specimen indeed. He noticed her gazing at him and sent her one of his bright smiles. Her lips were slightly parted and she licked her lip. His eyes turned dark and intense and he crawled back into bed and lowered himself on top of her. She was ready for him and he entered her in one deep thrust, his pace was faster than the first two times they had made love and he soon muffled his cry into her neck. His throbbing penis pushed her the last way and he could feel her orgasm around him. He pulled out slowly and gave her a kiss before donning on a dark green banyan, then he fetched two boxed and placed on the bed next to her. 

“I’ll get some food. This is for you. Meet me at the picnic spot.” 

He kissed her and left the room. 

The small box contained a pair of slippers. She got out of bed and tried them on, they fit perfectly. Inside the big box was a beautiful delicate pink kimono with cherry blossoms. She let her fingers stroke the soft silk before taking it out of the box. The long square sleeves made it a little challenging to tie the bright red belt around her slim waist but she managed and admired herself in the stunning garment in the mirror. 

Sidney returned with a picnic basket and stopped to take her in. 

“You look beautiful, Charlotte.” 

“Thank you. Have you been to Japan?” 

“No.... help me with the food and I will tell you where I got it.” 

They arranged the food, small bite size treats. It looked delicious. Sidney sat down and leaned against some soft pillows stacked against the biggest potted tree. He pulled her down between his legs and they ate some of the food before he started. 

“I met a Japanese tradesman when I lived in Antigua. Mr. Takagi was doing business with Georgiana’s father and would stay with him whenever he was on the island. I got to know him over the years, he was very fascinated with British art and culture for some reason and I had some items from my father that he liked very much. For me they held no sentimental value. A letter box and a few small porcelain figurines – they used to stand on my father’s desk and I don’t know why I had brought them with me. I told him that I would not sell them to him but I would trade with him. On his next visit he brought me the lacquer box, this kimono and of course the kintsugi bowl. I did the trade but had no idea what to do with these items and I have kept them for all these years. If I hadn’t broken your heart, I don’t think I would have remembered them.” 

He laughed bitterly and kissed her. 

“I am happy that you kept them all these years.” 

“Me too.” 

They sat for a while just enjoying to be close. Charlotte tried to suppress a yawn. Sidney embraced her tightly.

“We should get some more sleep.” 

She nodded. They put the food away and Sidney placed the basket outside in the hallway. He slid of his banyan with the same natural ease as he had been making the fire and crawled naked into bed. Charlotte stood still for a second not sure how to act. He had seen her naked but undressing like this in front of him was somehow different. She was blushing. When he noticed her sudden insecurity, he got out of bed again and cupped her cheeks. He gave her slow kiss and untied the wide belt. His hands pulled the kimono aside and slid around her waist, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. This time it was her who reached down and guided him in and he made love to her standing, stumbling against the wall as they both reached their climax. He was leaning against her and the wall, still holding her gasping for air. 

“You are so beautiful. Please be as confident around me naked as you are fully clothed.” 

She let the kimono slide to the floor and he carried her to bed. 

A few hours later the sun was shining palely into the room. Beaming playfully on their naked skin. Sidney got out of bed and brought back the tray with breakfast that had been left outside the bedroom door. 

“What should we do today?” 

He looked at her with a sly smile. 

“You promised me that we could rewrite our wedding night today.” 

“Ah, yes... of course. And what do you have in mind?” 

“I will show you. Come!” 

He took her hand and let her into the next room. A warm fire was roaming, candles were lit and a big tub for two was ready. He got in and reach out his hand for her as he had that day on the river. 

“Careful... sit here.” 

They lowered themselves in the hot water and Sidney pulled her close and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed a bar of soap and soaped her in on the back. 

“Sidney, this is wonderful.” 

His fingers were massaging her scalp. She could feel something grow and move between her thighs. She looked down. 

“Can we... in the tub?... Is that allowed?” 

He kissed her. 

“It is our tub. We can do whatever we like. I have wanted to make love to you in the water since the day you caught me naked in the cove.” 

“But you didn’t even like me.” 

His lips were on hers now. 

“Yes, I did. I was just a fool.” 

His hands moved down on her behind and pushed her against him and he slid in. His hands continued to soap her in as they moved together and he was kissing her ever so slowly. She took the soap bar and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles as she foamed in his strong back and stroked him. It was seductively slow and their bodies were so close. Her tongue licked the skin on his neck all the way to his tempting mouth. He grabbed the soap again and used it to soap in and knead her buttocks, adjusting the angle of her hips and increase pressure where they were joined. She leaned back and he moved the soap to her breasts and let the foam cover them only to use his finger to uncover her pink nipples. They were both moaning heavily now. 

He pulled her close for a kiss again. Licking her greedily and sucking her tongue. He was still moving slowly in her. Long and deep thrusts. She tightened her legs around him and leaned her forehead against his, stroking his nose with hers and gasping into his mouth. 

“You feel so good, Charlotte.” 

“You too, Sidney...” 

She moaned louder and louder. Sidney forgot to breathe. He had imagined making love to her like this but it was so much better than in his dreams. 

They both had a hand cradling the other’s neck pressing their foreheads together, the water was waving dangerously around them like a storm at sea. 

“SIDNEY!!” 

Charlotte cried out his name as waves of pleasure hit her body. He had moved both his hands down her hips and increased the pace and before long she could feel his hot release inside her. 

“CHARLOTTE!!!” 

They held on to each other before calming down before they rinsed and got out of the tub. Gently and slowly they rubbed each other dry. 

“Stay here, Sidney. I have something for you. For your rewrite.”


	7. Does it suit me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 alert!  
> We are turning up the heat...

_Still the day after the wedding_

As Charlotte closed the door behind her, she realized that she hadn’t given Sidney any instructions on when to enter their bedroom. She opened the door again; he was sitting naked in a chair by the fire with a smoke. 

“Could you knock in 30 minutes from now?” 

He nodded with a big smile. The combination of determination and innocent inexperience was adorable, if she only knew what she did to him. 

Charlotte dried her unruly curls as much as possible in front of the fire and combed them. Her hair had grown longer and almost reached the middle of her back. She wondered if he had noticed. As satisfied as she could get with her hair, she opened her trunk and took out the flat box with the nightdress from Susan. Carefully she pulled it over her head and let it slide down her body. She gasped as she saw her own reflection, it made her look more naked with than without. 

It was almost time and she considered where to be in the room when he came in and after going through several options she decided to stand in the middle of the room. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in...” 

Sidney opened the door not quite knowing what surprise to expect but it certainly wasn’t the heavenly vision of Charlotte in the most seductive and beautiful nightdress. He was still naked from their bath; his mouth fell open and she could tell from his instant erection that it suited her very well. She took a step forward but he raised his hand to stop her. He needed more time to take her in. 

The sharp afternoon sun lit her from the back and showed her curves in the silk nightdress that was so thinly woven it was almost transparent. A cherry tree branch started at the hemline and enhanced the curves on her legs until it reached the sensitive triangle between her thighs where it branched out and cherry blossoms contoured her dark curls, the fabric was so thin that he could see small droplets of her juices already glistening. The branch continued as well as more flowers highlighting the perfect orbs of her breasts but letting her nipples show and stand out as two pink flower buds. He could see her chest heaving up and down. The branches continued along her collarbone and over her shoulders and down the long sleeves, scattering flowers. She followed his gaze up her body and when it reached the lip she was biting, she turned around and looked at him through her lashes over her right shoulder. With her left hand she stroked away her hair over her shoulder and revealed an indecently low back where the cherry blossom branch continued along the neckline down her body to her behind and the flowers blossomed around her firm buttocks before following her curved legs down the hemline. 

Sidney was complete paralyzed; his mouth had gone dry and his penis was aching and throbbing already with desire. She turned around again; she could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. The sexual tension in the room was almost palpable. He didn’t move and she wasn’t sure what to do next. 

“Do you wish to undress me?” 

He nodded and took a step towards her but stopped. Still gazing at the clearings between the cherry blossoms that framed her nipples and sex. She took a step to meet him. 

“Charlotte, you look...” 

His voice was so hoarse it broke. She had never seen his eyes this dark before. They were almost black. He could reach her now and his fingers traced the branch from down her thighs up over her sex, circled her nipples and gently trailed the neckline up to her shoulders were they seductively slowly pushed the dress over her shoulders and down her arms. The light silk floated caressingly down her body and landed in a soft heap on the floor. He looked at her as if he saw her naked for the first time. 

He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Despite the fire and urge in his body to just ravish her, he let his lips hover lightly over hers. She responded by parting her lips and let her tongue follow the curves of his lips and he licked hers back teasingly slow and featherly. His fingertips stroked up and down her spine ever so slowly and lingering and continued further and further down until they slid down the narrow slope between her buttocks. 

Her skin was so warm and velvety. He could feel how wet she was and her damp curls tickled the tip of his erection. He could hardly breathe from desire. 

She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and placed her gently on the back and deepened his kiss but only a little. His tongue and lips started little fires on her skin as they moved from her lips down her neck. He moved down between her legs to align his face with her breasts. Her nipples rose to meet his tongue and he licked them only to blow air on them and watch them tremble and harden even more. She was breathing heavily. 

“Do you trust me, Charlotte?” 

“With my kintsugi heart...” 

Soft lingering kisses continued down her stomach, he dipped his tongue in her navel and she gasped. The gasps got louder as his lips reached her inner thighs and he wrapped her legs around his neck to give him access to the sweet lips between her thighs. She cried out as his lips nipped her bud and his tongue licked the tender tip of it. His tongue followed her juices to the source and slowly slid in between her labia and thrusted inside her. He curved his tongue to taste and stimulate the top of her cave. She tasted like a mix of seawater and honey. Her hands were holding on to his hair now and she tried to push his tongue and lips closer, wiggling under his sucking and licking. 

He pulled his tongue out again and licked the wet path between her entrance and her bud. She moaned loudly and cried out when his teeth gently bit the overly sensitive pearl. His strong arms and hands held her tight, she was moving after the touch of his lips and tongue trying to race her orgasm. His tongue returned to her slit and this time it darted in and out. He could feel her heels dig into his back. Again, he pulled out and sucked the nob harder and harder until he could hear from her cries that she was close then he slowed down the pace and pressure. It made her whimper. He increased the pace and pressure again until she was almost there and then slowed down. 

Charlotte had lost herself in his mouth. Her body had disappeared, there was only the burning sensation of his tongue. Her head was spinning and she tried to breathe but her entire being had pooled down between her thighs to feel Sidney’s tongue. Her pulse was racing and her breathing stopped completely and then a white light flashed as a hot sensation of big waves flooding through her body knocking her over and it felt like she was falling. She exhaled with a cry and her body trembled in big jolts until it became totally limbless. 

Sidney could feel her orgasm pulse through her body and it vibrated so deeply in his that he almost orgasmed as well. He was so aroused that he ached and the second he entered her and felt her throbbing aftermath around his penis it only took a few deep thrusts before he catapulted his release inside her. She heard him yell through the haze of her orgasm. He sounded far away. 

They lay entangled in each other panting for breath, their bodies glistening with sweat. She nuzzled her nose against his neck. 

“Is this how you imagined our wedding night, Sidney?” 

“No...” 

She raised herself on her elbow to meet his eyes. There was a glimpse of insecurity in her eyes. 

“Charlotte, you in that nightdress... The way you tasted... Your... ehm.... pleasure.... I am ashamed to admit that my poor imagination failed to even come close to how wonderful it is to make love to you and trust me I have imagined our first time in detail over and over again. Now I understand why the French call it La Petite Mort, The little death. It was... it was out of this world.” 

She lay back again and wrapped her leg and arm over his body and nuzzled her nose back against his neck. She took in his scent. 

“Can I do that to you too?” 

“Do what?” 

“........kiss you.... like that....” 

“Yes, but...” 

“But what?” 

Her voice was innocent and sincere. 

“It is not something I would expect of you.” 

“Why not?” 

Oh Lord, she was killing him. How could he tell her that he wanted her to very much but also thought was too vulgar an act even for their bedroom? Of course, he had tried fellatio in a boarding house but the thought of him in her mouth. Her innocent sweet mouth. It was too much. 

“It’s just that... honestly I don’t know how to explain it to you.” 

She laughed. A tinkling and crisp laughter. 

“Why are you laughing at me, Charlotte?” 

“Well, I do believe that you - the brooding, unfeeling and confident, Mr. Parker - is embarrassed.” 

She had risen to her elbow again to watch his reaction. His cheeks were a burning red and it made her laugh even more. Her laughter stopped though when he rolled on top of her and began to make love to her again. 

“I beg you, please have mercy on me, Mrs. Parker. I am completely in your power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I think it is time to let Charlotte and Sidney enjoy the rest of their honeymoon without voyeurs.  
> I'll be back with a chapter in Part One soon.


	8. Are you telling me there’s some pleasure to be had that I’ve been overlooking, though it’s right under my nose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret and very steamy continuation to Chapter 34 in Part One.

_Four weeks and three days after the wedding_

Charlotte woke up early, disturbed by an unfamiliar sound. Sidney was snoring. She kissed him softly on the cheek and crept out of bed to throw a log into the fire. When she was sure that it had caught fire, she lifted the covers to join her husband’s warm body in slumber again. As she did so her eyes wandered down his body and lingered at the soft length between his legs. Curious she sat down on her knees and brushed a finger along the velvety soft skin, it twitched a little. He slept heavily and she got bolder and kissed the tip. It felt so soft against her lips, she could feel it harden and a few drops glistened from the small opening. She had not noticed that before but of course his release had to come out somewhere. Fascinated by how his penis seemed to have a life of its own even though its owner was fast asleep was thrilling and she gently licked up the drops. That made him fully erect. The taste was salty – he is Poseidon, she thought and the side of her mouth curled mischievously. 

Encouraged by a sleeping Sidney and a very awaken erect part of him she leaned down and licked him some more, it was as if his erection moved in the direction of her mouth. She looked; he was still asleep but was stirring a little. Confident and curious she enveloped his tip with her lips, she was not quite sure how to do it but tried to mimic the things he had done to her with his tongue and lips. Judging by the hardness and pumping vein he liked it – she knew that much by now. Her fingers grabbed him by the root to hold him steady while she explored the silky soft skin with her tongue and mouth. A deep growl spurred her on and she took as much of him in as she could and sucked and licked as she moved her mouth up and down. 

“Charlotte!!!” 

His voice was only a hoarse whisper. He was tensing all his muscles and he grasped the sheet with his hands. He got up on his elbows to watch her with his cock in her mouth, his mouth was open and he was moaning heavily. The vision of her with him in her mouth almost made him come right then and there. 

“You have to stop when I say so!” 

She didn’t respond. 

“Charlotte!” 

He was pleading. She nodded but had already decided against stopping no matter what he said. The power she held over his body was thrilling. He alternately leaned his head back and growled and leaned forward to watch her. His eyes were black and every muscle in his beautiful body was hard and tense as if chiseled in marble. 

“Charlotte, stop...” 

She sucked harder. 

“CHARLOTTE, please...” 

She licked his tip still with him as deep inside as she could gape. He released an animal roar and grabbed her head and pulled her away and hit her face and breast with his semen. She could see his empty penis throbbing from the orgasm and he lay completely limbless on his back and panted heavily with his eyes closed. She sat on her knees again and took in every little detail of him. It was the first time she had been present enough herself to fully see him have an orgasm. Curious, she drove a finger over the semen on her breast and licked it off. 

“CHARLOTTE!” 

He sounded mortified and she raised her chin defiantly. 

“What, Sidney? Am I not equal to enjoy pleasing you?” 

He pulled her into his arms. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Did you not enjoy it?” 

“Couldn’t you tell that I did?” 

“I need to hear you say it.” 

Her voice had a hint of insecurity in it. He rolled her over and kissed her, not caring what a mess he made though it was a strange feeling to taste himself on her. 

“You brought me the moon and the stars. My body is completely in your power and you make me feel things I have never felt before. With you it is intense and powerful. Everything is new with you. And this... you kissing me like that... was a dream I have never dared to dream. Please don’t ask me why because I will fail to explain it to you.” 

Her nipple was in his mouth now, he carefully avoided the one he had hit with unwilling precision. Slowly he moved down from there until he found her trembling little button. 

“I want to do it again.” 

She was panting now. 

Distracted he replied. 

“From now on you may do with me whatever you please. I will never stop you again.” 

He could feel himself harden again to his big surprise and swapped his tongue with his very erect cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved inside her. Her voice was breaking with desire. 

“Faster, Sidney.” 

Her cries turned louder and louder in volume and he thrusted harder, deeper and faster into her until she peaked and collapsed underneath him. He followed shortly after muffling his second orgasm against the soft corner of her neck. 

They were both gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, pulling her lips with his. 

“I have wanted you since the first time I looked into your big beautiful brown eyes. It is a good thing that my imagination is so poor, or else I would never have made it through the first week as a gentleman.” 

She burst out in a tinkling laughter. 

“What now, Mrs. Parker?” 

He sounded slightly insulted. 

“You were hardly a gentleman towards me the first week of our acquaintance. I believe that a desiring you would have been an improvement.” 

He smiled shyly. 

“I guess, I walked straight into that one.” 

“Sidney?” 

“Yes...” 

“Should I be worried about your romance with Mr. Stringer?” 

He looked confused at her. She was biting her lip to withhold her laughter. 

“You came home last night and told me happily that he loves you.” 

“Good God. Was I really that drunk?” 

“Yes, and by your account of the evening so was Mr. Stringer.” 

“Well, you have to admit, Mrs. Parker, that he is a very handsome man.” 

“Nothing wrong with your taste in men though he isn’t as handsome as you.” 

Sidney blushed which made her laugh even harder. 

“That’s enough, Mrs. Parker. Remember I am completely under your spell.” 

“We are in trouble then because I am under yours as well.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ladies. 
> 
> I forgot to time how long he could last with Charlotte kissing and licking him 💋🍆🔥


	9. Are you completely under her spell?

_Adding a little heat to Chapter 35 in Part One_

_Two months after the wedding_

Sidney was so occupied with readying the bedroom, lighting candles and pulling aside the covers, that he didn’t notice the door from Charlotte’s dressing room silently open. She could see on his back when he felt her presence, his muscles flexed slightly with delight and he cleared his throat. It still amazed her that he was so confident in his own body that he could perform such ordinary things as lighting a candle naked. Her eyes drilled holes in every well-trained muscle on him, she loved to watch him move – watch his muscles work under his skin. He turned around and instead of being prepared to meet his eyes, she had her eyes locked where his cock would be – awaiting the review of her appearance. His hands and jaw dropped and his erection rose. 

Her nightdress was inspired by the Ancient Greece. Gold ribbons framed the dress around her breasts and the lightly golden chiffon covered nothing it just added a seductive shimmer to her skin. Her nipples pressed against the thin fabric like two rose buds. It had slits down both sides and the light fabric floated when she moved and revealed her beautifully curved legs and the curls on her sex looked as if gold dust had been sprinkled over them. Her soft chocolate curls cascaded down her back and shoulders, her eyes sparkled like the early morning sun. She looked like a goddess and Sidney did the only thing a man could do when facing a divine creature; he dropped to his knees in worship. 

He bowed down to kiss her feet and let his lips and tongue draw patterns slowly up her legs while his hands brushed the silky skin on the back of her leg until they reached her buttocks and he pressed his nose and lips against her triangle. She swayed slightly and grabbed his curls to stable herself. His tongue pressed against the fabric and glued it to her folds. Gently he uncovered her pearl from the curls until it pointed at him covered in gold. Her scent was overwhelming and he nuzzled the little bud with his nose before he sucked it through the thin chiffon. The soaked material clung to her delicate parts and it was like a beautiful painting for his eyes only. He continued to tease her with his lips and tongue, alternately kissing, licking, sucking and blowing the sensitive skin. 

Fingers and lips crawled further up her body and he stopped at her breasts. Soon the fabric was painted to her skin with kisses too and he admired her nipples that reached for his touch and shivered under his breath. Her whole body was trembling and he held her tight. Finally, he found her mouth and wrapped his tongue around hers, his hands travelled down her back to lift her up and she enveloped him with her legs and he slipped into her soft cave. With slow movements she began to slide up and down him and he carried her to the wall and pushed her gently against it. 

He trailed kisses up her neck to her mouth and sucked on and pulled her lips with his. The thin nightdress was damp from their sweat and lay like a golden sheen over her skin. He tilted his head to take her in, she was out of this world and he was making love to her. His long fingers stretched to touch her where they were joined and he rubbed the sensitive path between her entrance and buttocks. The skin was slick and wet from her. 

She could see their reflection in the big dark window; the way Sidney’s body moved between her legs. His back muscles danced in rhythm with their love making and his buttocks heaved with every deep and slow thrust. It was the most alluring and beautiful thing she had ever seen and she could not take her eyes away. His mouth was devouring the soft skin on her neck and she was beginning to tingle all over. Her heels dug into his back and she pulled him against her. 

The pace was seductively slow and he didn’t race for their orgasm, instead he thrusted deeper and more lingering, taking his time to feel every inch of her. His cock fused with her soft walls making little smashing sounds with every thrust. Small cries escaped her and blended with his deep moans in a sensual duet. 

His moaning vibrated like a pulse on her skin and she could feel him grow inside her like he did when he was getting close and ready to send his hot semen inside her. The beautiful muscles on his back tensed more and more and she let her fingers brush them. He looked like the statue of David, hard and chiseled – and so handsome. 

He exploded inside her with a loud roar and his charge hit a secret button deep in her and released an avalanche of hot pulsing blood racing through her body and she cried out his name. Moaning he leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her breathlessly. 

When he was able to move, he carried her to the bed and maneuvered them into it without slipping out of her. They were still throbbing from their orgasm. His hand dove into her damp curls and cradled her head as he kissed her passionately, his other hand stroked up and down her back and teased the soft skin between her buttocks. 

“Thank you, Charlotte. It was the most beautiful gift. Feel free to spoil me anytime.” 

“Anytime?” 

“Anytime.” 

She sat up straight and with a determined expression on her face she bit her lower lip and started sliding slowly up and down. His eyes turned dark and he grabbed her behind and as he grew inside her he increased the pace. Her strong thighs and calves squeezed against his legs allowing her to caress and tease the tip of him before she lowered herself on him again. 

Charlotte straddling him shining like the sun was too much for Sidney and gasping for air he tensed under her and came, she arched her back and he rubbed his thumb in circles on her bud until she followed him and collapsed whispering his name. 

They rolled down on their sides wrapped around each other and fell asleep.


	10. Buns and books, all you need for perfect happiness

_Adding heat to Chapter 38 in Part One..._

_Five months and one week after the wedding_

Charlotte was curled up naked in Sidney’s ditto lap. His long legs straddled around her and his left arm holding her tight to his chest. His right-hand held the book and his warm deep vibrato of a voice made her body tremble as he read the poem to her. She brushed her lips against his throat to feel every word and the sensation pooled between her legs. Before he had finished reading the first stanza, she had turned in his lap to wrap her legs around him. 

“Keep reading, Sidney...” 

The words came low and hoarse, he could feel her hand fumble to join them and did his best to continue. His voice broke when her warm wetness surrounded him and she started moving. Her lips and tongue gently danced on the skin on his neck and she could feel his pulse racing. 

His left-hand moved down to her buttocks and he fanned out his fingers to cover as much of skin and softness as possible and press her against him. 

He paused when her teeth gently bit his earlobe. 

“Keep....... read....ing.....” 

Every deep vibrating syllable from his full lips was like a stroke of his thumb on her pearl. She was clinging to him so tightly that his voice was trembling through her entire body. 

Sidney tried his best to abstract from his wife sliding seductively slow up and down him and concentrate on reading but she was so wet and her lips and tongue was all over his neck and ear. He could feel her clenching tightly around him for every word as if she was pulling the meaning of the poem out through his cock. Her arousal was too much and he attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss. She gasped when the cold cover got caught between his hand and her behind. In response she bit his lower lip. 

“Re...ad....” 

He put away the book. This was a poem that he knew by heart. They kissed with open mouth and messy tongues and he recited the poem like an animal growl against her mouth while his hands held her buttocks and helped her move. 

Her small cries made him grow harder in her and he tensed every muscle in his body to deepen the thrusts. Her heels were dug into his back to pull him further in and she used her strong legs to control the pace. 

The poem came to an end and she immediately missed his voice. 

“Mooooore... Sid....ney... kee...ep.... talk...ing....” 

He pressed his forehead against her temple and placed his mouth against her ear. 

“You feel so go...od...Charlotte... Come... for … me... my...love.... Let me................Oh..... feel..... you........” 

They were glistening with sweat and Sidney lost the ability to speak but his deep moans in her ear had the same effect on her and soon the familiar feeling of every fiber in her body spinning and tingling build up and released like a tidal wave when Sidney’s hot release shot inside her accompanied by his beautiful baryton moan. 

Leaning their foreheads against each other they shared slow and lingering kisses. He was still inside her and they enjoyed the sensual throbs of the aftermath. 

Minutes later her eyes met his. 

“Did you want... this... with me... all this time?” 

Her voice was pure curiosity, not a hint of tease or flirt in it. He coughed shyly. 

“Yes. Your eyes and your lower lip inspired some very un-gentlemanly thoughts from that very first encounter. I wasn’t only trying to be rude to push you away. Most of the time I was simply trying to cover up that I was too distracted to hear a word of what you said.” 

“You still do that to me.” 

“Do what, Mrs. Parker?” 

He was teasing. 

“The sound of your voice sometimes makes it hard for me to concentrate.” 

His mouth was close to her ear now, breathing hot air against her skin. His voice deeper and hoarser than ever. 

“I’ve noticed...”


	11. I will need our coach and my hat right away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top hat and oil 🎩🔥

_Five months and two weeks after the wedding_

Sidney lifted Charlotte down from Amazon and carried her inside. She rested her head against the corner of his neck. 

“I can walk, you know. There is nothing wrong with my legs.” 

“I know... I like you in my arms.” 

He kicked the door to their bedroom shut behind them and gently put her down stroking his hands up and down her arms. She raised her arms to take of the hat. 

“Please... leave it on...” 

The dark vibes of his voice send small waves of desire through her body and she lowered her arms again with a small nod. 

Gently he undressed her, careful not to pull the tight garments too roughly of her sore arms. She didn’t move except for a slight sway and enjoyed his tender hands moving around her body. When she was naked – except for the top hat – he backed away to drink her in. 

“Wait here...” 

He went to the dressing room and returned a few minutes later naked with a bottle of scented oil. She looked at him over her shoulder, through the mesh and it was the most alluring sight he had ever seen. Every time he saw her naked it felt like the first time and he lost his breath for a moment. 

His warm hands were soothing in themselves. She closed her eyes in pleasure, his strong fingers rubbed her sore shoulders and arms with the oil in long slow strokes. Her lips parted and she let out little content moans. He was standing behind her and she could feel his arousal brush against her buttocks and his hands seemed to be everywhere softening her aching muscles with his soothing touch. 

He dripped a little oil down her back and let his thumbs run up and down the sides of her spine until they stayed at the small of her back. A few more drops of oil pooled down the soft slope between her buttocks and his fingers followed, parting them to knead her round muscles thoroughly. His thumbs explored the secret valley and made her gasp. 

One by one he pulled out the few pins holding her hair and let her curls cascade down her back. He pulled her back gently against his chest and she tilted her head leaning against his shoulder. The sight of her filled him with love and desire; her eyes were closed underneath the mesh veil and her lips looked lush and glossy. 

Slowly he drizzled a little oil on her breasts. Her nipples responded instantly to the drops and he let his big hands envelope them. The moon was shining through the window and cast a silver sheen over her oil glistening body. 

His fingers joined between her breasts and slid slowly down her belly to her pelvis and massaged the very top of her inner thighs before going back up to her breasts and collarbone. He was throbbing against her now, dizzy with desire and her delightful moans were nearly enough to undo him. 

“Is your shoulder better?” 

She could feel his lips against her earlobe and the sound of his voice tricked something very primal between her legs. Her hands grasped his thighs the stable herself and she nodded dizzily. He turned her around and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the windowsill and placed her gently. A small gasp escaped her when the cold material met the warm skin on her buttocks. 

Without any guidance his cock slipped inside her, he let out a relieved groan and he stood completely still for a while to feel her warm wet embrace, she was clenching around him pulling loud groans from his lips. 

Now facing each other his hands cupped her face and his still oily thumbs stroked her cheekbones as he bent down to kiss her. Just a soft lingering kiss. His thumbs moved from her cheeks to tenderly trail her lips. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of them and it sent jolts down his body. 

He started moving. Deep tender thrusts. Her hands slid slowly down the muscles of his strong back and cupped his buttocks. She could feel his muscles work under his soft and burning hot skin as he moved in and out of her. Her fingers followed his chiseled slope and pressed him against her. 

His hands alternated between her breasts and buttocks and she arched against him to give him access without moving her hands from his behind. She was burning with desire and every thrust pushed her an inch closer to the edge – it was pleasurably unbearable. 

The veil tickled his chin from time to time and when she leaned back, he had free eyesight of her big brown eyes blurred with desire under the alluring black mesh. Adorable moans jumped from her lips and ignited small fires in his body. 

He pulled her close to kiss her and their tongues danced in complete harmony with the rhythm of his thrusts. She could feel his muscles tense tighter as the pace indicated he was getting close. Her pulse was racing through her body and the fire between her legs spread and suddenly fireworks exploded all over her body – her orgasm ignited his and her fingers could his muscles throb as his semen jerked inside her. 

One strong arm lifted her up again and the other removed the top hat and left it on the windowsill. Sidney carried her to bed, his hands continued to rub her back and shoulders until he could feel her relaxed breath on the skin of his neck and she had fallen asleep on top of him.


	12. I think I need fresh air and bracing exercise

_What happened the night after the regatta in Chapter 42 in Part One_

_Six months and nearly four weeks after the wedding_

Silver light from a full moon beamed through the windows. It was a hot summer night and the wind stood still. 

“Wake up, Charlotte.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, I have a surprise for you. Put this on.” 

Sidney was in pants and shirt and handed her a nightdress and robe. Drowsily Charlotte donned the clothes and followed him downstairs, when he opened the front door she hesitated. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just trust me.” 

He took her hand and kissed it and led her outside. Slowly she became fully awake and enjoyed walking in the moonlight with her husband and feeling his fingers braided with hers and the tender strokes of his thumb on the back of her hand. 

Half an hour later they reached Sidney’s favorite cove. He smiled shyly at her and took off his shirt. 

“I want to go swimming with you and no one will see us now.” 

She laughed and undressed as well. Charlotte naked in the moonlight was a beautiful sight but this was not the time to linger too long on her nipples harden in the lazy sea breeze and Sidney scooped her up in his arms and ran out into waves and dropped a screaming Charlotte in the water. He laughed so hard that he didn’t notice her dive under and pull his legs away under him. 

They swam and played in the water like two children. Being able to move freely without the clinging swim wear was a whole new sensation to Charlotte and she was able to swim faster and dive deeper. It was wonderful. Sidney caught her and she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Thank you for this, Sidney.” 

“I wanted to be in the water with you on equal terms.” 

His boyish smile transformed into a greedy kiss on her lips. The sweetness of her mouth mixed with the saltiness of the seawater reminded him of how she tasted between her legs. Her hands were deeply buried in his wet hair and she tightened the grip around his waist with her legs. 

“Come...” 

He pulled her up on a big boulder still releasing heat from the sun. She lay down and he hovered over her leaning on his elbows not to crush her with his weight. Their kisses were passionate and playful alternating between laughingly licking and greedily nip each other's lips. 

She gasped when he entered her. His silky skin was cold from the water and made her soft cave contract around him from surprise. Her warm wetness had never felt hotter against his sensitive tip and he dipped it in her warm pool only to pull out and cool off before dipping again. Switching between hot and cold was arousing. The feeling of her clenching around him every time he trusted was too much and he had to lie still for a little while. 

“Are you alright, Charlotte?” 

His voice was like a hot bath and she nodded and squeezed her legs around him to pull him all the way in. That was too much for Sidney and he started to move again. As slowly as he possibly could but they were in his secret cove, naked, making love. He had dreamed of this since she surprised him that day. 

She loved the way his muscles moved under his skin when he made love to her. His arms flexed as he tried to keep his weight of her and he looked beautiful in the moonlight. 

“Keep still, Charlotte. Please... I am getting too close.” 

It was merely a hoarse plead and she didn’t stop. Instead she pulled him down to devour the skin on his neck and feel the warm comforting weight of his body on top of her. He rolled over putting her on top and now he could hold her still with a firm grip on her hips. Her breasts had never looked more tempting as she arched her back and the moonbeams sprinkled silver glitter on them. He raised his head to kiss and suck the nipples and bite the soft flesh of breast. She moaned loudly and tried to move but he held her tight. 

Water was dripping slowly down her body from her wet curls and caught the light like small diamonds. Her hair was long enough to tickle him where they were joined. He released his grip a little and she slowly slid up and down. His hands followed her curves up to her mouth and he stroked her lower lip with his thumb. She locked his eyes and sucked on it, letting her tongue circle softly around it. Sidney would never have guessed that his thumb and cock were connected but he could feel it all the way to the tip and before long he cried out her name and came in big jerks. 

She was not there yet and he moved his thumb from her mouth to rub the magic button between her legs. He was still throbbing inside her from his orgasm and she continued to slide up and down careful not to let him out and before long he could hear from her panting gasps that she was close and he rubbed harder and faster. Her hands grasped his legs to support her as she threw her head back and howled beautifully at the moon as her orgasm made her walls cave in on him. 

Exhausted she collapsed on him and they lay for a while before swimming back to shore. 

Back in their bedroom they made love again to get warm.


	13. How happy I am to see the light return to your eyes, Charlotte

_Seven months and a few days after the wedding_

The sun was shining from a clear blue sky, the harvest was nearly done – it looked like a very good year. Charlotte and Sidney had been touring the estate to meet the tenants and discuss the outcome of this year's crops. 

On their way back Amazon stopped to a halt and refused to continue scraping her hoof in the dirt. 

“What’s wrong, Charlotte?” 

“I don’t know. She seems uneasy.” 

In that moment a lightning cracked the blue sky – within a few minutes the sky had turned dark and rain was pouring. Sidney cried out to Charlotte. 

“We need to seek shelter; we are too exposed in the open.” 

Luckily the hunting cabin was close by and before long Sidney and Charlotte were drying off the two beasts with hay in the little stable attached to it. With the sudden weather change the temperature dropped as well, Charlotte’s lips had turned blue and she shivered in her wet clothes. 

“We need to get you dry and warm, Charlotte. Start undressing and I will light a fire.” 

Lightning flashed now and again outside accompanied by the rain drumming on the roof. Sidney rose to his feed when a fire cast a golden flicker of light in the small room. Charlotte had wrapped a blanket around her naked body, soon her husband had his arms wrapped around her too. Heat radiated from his naked body and she sighed with content against his chest. 

“It’s a good thing, we are married, Charlotte.” 

“Why?” 

“You would never have made it untainted to our wedding if we had been caught in a thunder storm like this. Naked in the same room. I would not have been gentleman enough to resist you.” 

She lifted her head to send him a smile that indicated that she would not have fought him. Gently he brushed his lips against her forehead, she could feel his warm breath as his lips continued to dot featherly kisses on her eyebrows. 

“How are your feet, Mrs. Parker?” 

“Cold...” 

“Stand on mine.” 

His feet were warm and her small icy cold feet fit perfectly on top of them. He held her even closer to support her and continued to gently kiss his way all over her face, earlobes and neck. 

“Better?” 

“Uh hum.” 

Warm brushes from his lips sent delightful shivers down her spine. She didn’t move, just stood there in his embrace with her head tilted back and enjoyed his soft mouth on her skin. He took his time before he slowly nipped her lips with his, starting from one corner of her mouth and moving tenderly to the other. Her lips were parted and he could feel her breath as little blows of hot air against his. Ever so lightly he let his tongue part her lips a little more and found her tongue. Sparks of electricity jolted through them when the tips of their tongues touched. 

Charlotte could feel his hand move from the small of her back and up to dive into her curls and cradle her head. She murmured into his mouth. 

“Take me to bed, Sidney.” 

He deepened the kiss as he picked her up and carried her to the narrow bed. The furs tickled the skin on her back as he gently lay her on it. He knelt beside the bed to drink her in, he had envisioned this since they first came across the cabin weeks ago. Her skin goosebombed as his fingers slowly stroked her from her toes to her nose. The room was warm now but she shivered as he drew circles between her thighs dipping his fingers in her. 

She let her hand slide over the edge of the bed to feel him. He was already throbbing a little and a deep moan escaped his mouth as she dipped her fingers in her juices and returned to lube his tip. He growled. 

“Again, Charlotte...” 

She dipped deeper this time and his eyes were locked at her fingers. Charlotte touching herself was arousing beyond words. Her wet fingers continued to rub his length. 

“I want you inside me...” 

Carefully he lowered himself on her. The lightnings lit up his beautiful face and body, the thunder and rain still drummed outside. She reached down and slid her hand up and down him a few times before she guided him inside. The minute he was inside her he lay completely still. He could feel her body asking why. 

“You feel so good, Charlotte. Too good. I just need minute or I won’t last long.” 

His voice was low and hoarse with a mix of both amusement and embarrassment. 

She whispered in his ear. 

“It’s still raining. Take all the time you need, my love.” 

The feeling of him inside her throbbing with desire, his voice in her ear, the pressure of his body against her bud was almost enough to push her over the edge. She was close too. He raised his head to look her in the eyes. They were blurred with desire; she bit her lip. Her full, plump and shining lip and he couldn’t resist her anymore. The first few thrusts were deep, slow and tender but her moans of pleasure made him slide faster in and out of her. 

She stretched her fingers as much as she could to feel his beautiful buttocks move, recalling the image of them moving between her legs. He started mumbling a mix of poems and love declarations in her ear, the sound travelled through her body down to her soft center where it made her tremble. 

Still leaning on his left elbow, he dug his right hand under her and moved down her body. First to knead her soft behind then to grab her thigh and lift her up as he thrusted deeper and harder inside her. 

They were gasping in perfect harmony, trying to kiss at the same time. Her moans morphed into chanting his name as her orgasm waved over her and he followed when the first contraction of her soft walls squeezed around him and roared out her name. 

He continued to move inside her resting his forehead against hers. Just little movements following the rhythm of their aftermath prolonging the intensity. 

Still gasping lightly for his breath, he rolled down beside her and pulled her on top. His one hand fanned out on her bottom while the other dove into her damp curls and drew her into a passionate and lingering kiss. 

“Are you warm again, Mrs. Parker?” 

“Yes...” 

“Your feet too?” 

“Yes...”


	14. I wouldn’t be able to consider staying long in any place

_This chapter adds a little steam to Chapter 45 in Part One._

_Eleven months and the following weeks after the wedding_

“We never discussed this but let me tell you one thing, Mr. Parker. You and I – we are for life. And we do not – EVER – let the sun set on us being angry with each other. Do I make myself clear?” 

He nodded. 

“Good. You’ve got it wrong. I would never have punched him for talking like that about someone I love....” 

He was just about to blow up again. 

“.... I would have kicked him between his legs. How dare he?” 

Sidney placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her ardently. 

“How does it work after we have had an argument, Mrs. Parker?” 

“You take me to bed, Mr. Parker.” 

His hot breath was dangerously near the sensitive soft skin under her ear. 

“The bed is too far away.” 

As always, she lost focus when his voice travelled through her body. His fingers were already scooching up her dress inch by inch, she could feel his arousal against her, he was gently biting the pulse point on her neck. 

“I’ll take my dress off then...” 

She was moaning the words, her moans turned louder at his hoarse reply. 

“It will take too long....” 

Her skirts were rolled up around her hips now and he lifted her up and carried her to a narrow console table where he swept the papers off in one movement and placed her. He fumbled to unbutton his pants, his desperate groans made Charlotte take over and he moved his hands to her back and tried to unbutton the top of her dress but these buttons were even smaller, frustrated he ripped them off instead. With his face buried in her soft breasts he entered her in one hard thrust. 

She managed to unbutton and wiggle off his waistcoat and pull off his shirt between messy kisses. He was greedy in his movements, the way he bit her lips and sucked on her soft spots. She dug her hands down his pants to feel how his muscles moved as he pumped in and out of her. The sensation would never tire her, she loved to watch and touch his working muscles. 

He had a firm grip on the back of her thighs to hold her steady and adjust the angle to pump deeper, harder and faster inside her. Her skin trembled from his deep groans against her neck – they had never been together like this before; he was normally very gentle but this was rough basic animal desire. She now understood what the black piercing gaze in his eyes was. 

Blind lust filled every fiber in Sidney. He had never wanted or needed her so much before, he wanted to possess and claim her body. She belonged to him. The Marquis’ words had filled him with both rage and shame because he had had those thoughts about her himself. The only difference was that he had earned the right to be the one moving between her soft warm thighs this very moment and he had let his inner beast out to devour her. She felt so good, soft, warm and wet around him. He knew he was leaving marks on her body but he had to bite her nipples, kiss her lips until they bruised and suck the silky skin on her neck. It turned him on to take her like this, his release was building up and it might not be Heaven on Earth as he had experienced with her where the World disappeared and only the stars in her eyes remained but he was satisfying a hunger she had awoken in him. 

He was letting out deep groans every time he thrusted inside her, as he was about to come, he changed from pumping to rolling his hips against her to intensify the feeling of her on his length. With an animal roar and open mouth, he ejected himself inside her and leaned his forehead exhausted against hers. He was still holding on to her thighs and pushing himself against her as he stood there trying to catch his breath and calm down his ungentlemanly thoughts about his wife between her legs. 

“Did I hurt you, Charlotte? Did I make you soar?” 

“You didn’t _make_ me anything, Sidney...” 

Surprised he looked into her eyes. They were blurry and dark with desire; she was still wanting. He kissed her ardently and picked her up in his arm. God, she was amazing – both outside and inside the bedroom. 

“Let me remedy that, Mrs. Parker.” 

He sat with her in his lap and dipped his fingers inside her. Gently at first but she was past that and grinded against his fingers. She pulled his head down to her breasts and leaned back in his arm to give him access. He could see her pulse race like a trapped butterfly under her skin. His fingers were moving in and out of her, his thumb was drawing circles on her bud and soon she cried out and collapsed in his arms. He waited until she stopped trembling before he gently pulled his fingers out. Slowly she came to and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“I look a mess...” 

“You look beautiful...”


	15. You didn’t doubt I would come? Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and I are quite pleased with our accomplishment. And I dare say, Sidney is too 🔥

_The blissful continuation of Chapter 46 in Part One_  
_One year after the wedding_

With a shallow breath Sidney sat down on the edge of the bed, she crawled behind him and blindfolded him with a silk scarf. 

“Lie down, Sidney... 

Gently she nudged him until his was placed on the center of the bed. He could feel her move around him; her curls brushed his skin as she nipped his earlobe. 

“You have to lie completely still, my love. You cannot touch me...” 

Somewhere between entering Denham Place and now Sidney had forgotten how to breathe. He just nodded breathlessly with his hands clenching the sheet to resist pulling her on top of him and just take her. His lips were parted and he was biting his lower lip, Charlotte suddenly understood why it affected him so much when she did it. His lips were so beautifully plump and full. Teasingly she licked his lip and sucked on it before she moved away from his wanting mouth again. 

Sidney could feel her get out of the bed and heard a light swoosh, his guess was that she had let the nightgown slide down her beautiful body and he swallowed. The scent of her filled his nostrils as she brushed the featherly fabric over his face and body – a short second the scent had a hint of salty seawater. He smiled knowingly to himself, she was wet and it had soaked the nightdress. 

One by one she sucked on his fingers finishing each digit with a light bite. A loud groan escaped his throat when she licked the sensitive skin on the palm of his wrist. A hard nipple tiptoed over his chest as her tongue inched its way up his chiseled body to his lips. She could feel him tense every muscle in his body to keep still, he was arching his body against her – turning his head in the direction where he felt she was. 

She stayed for a while sucking and biting his earlobe and the skin on his neck. Her fingers drew circles on his chest and abdomen but stopped teasingly at the line of hair leading down to his throbbing erect cock. He lifted his hips to be touched by her but her fingers moved away. 

It was like pure heaven when her lips traced his jaw and sucked their way up to his mouth, her tongue darted inside and he forgot for a moment that he wasn’t allowed to touch her, his hand grabbed her behind and she instantly bit his lip. 

“No... touching... Sidney...!” 

Her breath was a little shallow as well. Seeing him lying there responding to her every touch was intoxicating. She had never felt so powerful before. Reluctantly he let go of her and grasped the sheet even harder. 

Hot strokes of her tongue moved down his body setting him on fire. The second the soft wetness of her lips hit the tip of him, he had to list his siblings and nephew’s birthdays in chronological order not to come all over her. The sheet was crumbled in his strong hands and his whole body was twitching. Slowly she lowered her mouth over him applying a light suction that made him groan loudly. And then she let go and blew on the wet tip. 

Slowly she licked her way from the root to his tip and enveloped her mouth around him again. His moans turned louder. With a slightly painful flick of her mouth she released him again and sucked his pulsing cock down and up again. Sidney was quivering, biting his cheek to control himself. 

For a short while she changed focus and sucked on his nipples. Dotting deep kisses on his skin teasing the corner of his mouth without giving him the satisfaction of meeting her lips. On her way back she gave his nipple a little bite only to soothingly stroke it with her tongue. 

Sidney was pleading. The desire to come was excruciating now and he was ready to let go of that blasted sheet and just fuck her. He raised his blindfolded head in frustration. 

“Bloody hell, Charlotte...” 

His voice was breaking into a hoarse growl. Mercifully she returned to his aching cock and took him in mouth and increased the pace. The warm wetness of her mouth was both soothing and painful, Sidney had never been this hard or turned on before. 

The tip of him felt ready to burst and she leaned back to admire her work. A few drops were already forming like morning dew and she licked them carefully of him. One last stroke of her tongue before she would suck him the last way out of his misery. She was only halfway up his shaft when Sidney roared her name and catapulted his semen up his chest in pulsing jerks. Every muscle in his body was trembling and he felt as if the soft mattress absorbed him. He didn’t feel her gently remove the silk scarf from his eyes or softly clean the mess he had made on his body. His orgasm had overpowered him and he drifted from almost unconsciousness into a deep sleep. 


	16. You didn’t doubt I would come? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few failed attempts this is what Sidney and I came up with...
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy!

_One year after the wedding and one day_

A soft low humming woke Charlotte up the next morning. Sidney had obviously been awake for quite a time; a fire was already crackling in the fireplace chasing away the morning coldness from the room. The food from the picnic basket was laid out on the picnic spot, he was tossing pieces of food in the air and catching them with his mouth, he looked boyish and happy. No wonder he was hungry, they missed dinner last night. Memories of last night and Sidney’s reaction to her surprise brought a devilish smile on her face. As usual he was confidently walking around naked more handsome than ever. She wondered what time it was, it was still dark outside. 

Suddenly he noticed her eyes on him, strode over to foot of the bed, grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down to him. 

“Goodmorning, Mrs. Parker.” 

“Goodmorning, Mr. Parker.” 

He bent over her to suck a nipple and pulled it slightly. She gasped. 

“I’m a bit embarrassed...” 

She glanced at his growing erection and licked her lips. 

“What do you have to be embarrassed about?” 

“I passed out last night before making love to you ardently. Please, don’t think too badly of me.” 

His lips were on her neck now and he wrapped her legs around him. 

“I don’t think too badly of you. You will be relieved to know that I pleased the both of us...” 

That made him stand up and stare at her. 

“You mean that you... to yourself...?” 

She was blushing heavily but laughing too. 

“Well, I was in need and you were not....ehm available....” 

Of course, she had to bite her lip. His eyes turned dark and intense. He pulled her closer and shoved his hands under her bum and lifted her up. 

“Let me remedy that, Mrs. Parker. Most ardently.” 

With her legs wrapped around his hips he carried her to the picnic spot in front of the fireplace where he had lined up the morning treats delivered by a servant and left outside the bedroom door. He managed to maneuver them down on the furs still with her legs around him. 

“I have to say, Mrs. Parker. I am very fond of my anniversary present.” 

He picked up the silk scarf from last night and placed it gently over her eyes and tied it at the back of her head. She could feel him lean in, his voice deep and sensual. 

“I am not as strict as you, my dear. You are allowed to touch me at all times...” 

He took her hand and placed it on his chest where she could feel his heart beat like a trapped bird and then he slowly dragged her hand down his toned body to his erection where he folded her hands around him before leading it back up again on his chest. 

“Open your mouth...” 

She obeyed and he put a piece of apple into her mouth and stroked her lip with his thumb as she chewed. Another bite. This time a bit of cold meat. His hands moved down on her behind and pulled her closer, his tip touched her now. A piece of bread. Closer, he was covered in her curls now. Cheese... he lifted her up and closed his strong legs under her, his tip was inside her and she started to wiggle a little. More bread. Now he was inside, his teeth scraping her collarbone. A sip of Champaign took her by surprise and the liquid spilled down her chin and neck, he licked her clean very thoroughly. Next sip went better. Her tongue prickled his from the bubbles when he kissed her. She put her slender arms around his neck and started sliding up and down on him, he kissed her greedily and almost forgot his plan. He grabbed her hips to stop her, dipped a finger in honey and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked it clean to his aroused moans. More honey, he spilled on her breast and dipped her to kiss and lick it off. Sidney wasn’t particularly fond of honey; he found the taste too sweet but licking it of his wife’s skin was pure heaven. He smeared more on her nipples and she leaned back to give him space to devour her honey-tasting skin. Adorable moans and cries escaped her beautiful lips. 

They were unequal in experience; Sidney had been to some of the best boarding houses that London had to offer. Though he wasn’t proud of it he liked that he knew how to please and how to be pleased but never had it felt like with Charlotte. She was curious and headstrong in the bedroom too and the blindfold had taken him completely by surprise, never had he imagined that their married life in bed would bring him so much pleasure – and he had given the matter a lot of thought! They were equal in their love and lust for each other. The way she sometimes looked at him with dark blurry eyes and parted lips made him confident that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

He dropped a piece of cake into her mouth followed by a sip of Champaign and his tongue. She tasted sweet and he kissed her greedily before turning his attention to her nipples again. Slowly he made her lie down on her back between his spread legs, she whimpered as he slid out of her. He lowered himself on top of her, his mouth close to her ear. 

“I’ve got you...” 

He kissed her ardently on every inch of her skin, sometimes with a little honey first or teasing her skin with a piece of cold apple slice leaving her skin alert with goosebumps. She let out a little cry of surprise when his strong hands turned her around; he drizzled a little Champaign on her buttocks and licked the golden drops of her. 

With his knees folded under him, he pulled her up into his lap with her back against his chest and straddled her legs on each side. One hand was firmly kneading a breast while the other guided him inside her again. She leaned her head back on his shoulder to kiss him. His hands alternately cupped and massaged her breasts and rubbed her bud. He fucked her like this for a while sucking the delicate skin on her neck and stroking his fingers up and down on her soft front. 

“Lean forward, Charlotte...and trust me...” 

She obeyed and placed herself on all four, he rose on his knees and now had full eyesight of him disappearing in and out of her, it was too much. Her groans were getting louder but he could feel that he was closer than her. His big hands covered most of her behind as he was holding her hips to control the pace, he had to resist to just give away and thrust hard and fast into her. It was a gamble but he dipped his thumb in honey and slid it carefully in between her buttocks, she froze and turned her blindfolded head towards him; he immediately regretted his filthy move – bloody hell, Parker. This is not something you do inside a bedroom if you love and honor your wife. 

“Forgive me, Charlotte. I don’t know what came over me...I’ll...” 

Well, that cooled him down a little. 

“...no... please don’t...” 

That turned him on again. 

Her blood was racing through her veins at the sensation of him, fully inside her filling her out like never before and the tight feeling of his thumb inside her too – it stung a little at first but now she realized that she had sensitive nerves there as well. He was moving slower and deeper, as if he was afraid to scare her again. The tip of his thumb was gently teasing her and she had no idea how she still managed to support her own weight on her arms. 

It started as small ripples of heat that grew bigger and bigger in size until waves of pleasure flooded over her body, it felt like a series of orgasms that pushed her out into open sea until she disappeared. He collapsed with her as her soft walls caved in and pumped him dry. It took all he had to carefully pull out and roll down next to her. They lay there for a while, panting. 

Sidney heard servants bustling in the next room filling the bathtub, when he was sure that they had left again he picked up his wife and lowered them into the soothing hot water. She was still blindfolded and he untied it and let the silk scarf slide down onto the floor in a soft heap. 

“Are you alright, Charlotte? Did I go too far?” 

She shook her head against his chest.


	17. Loneliness seems a terrible price to pay for caution, does it not?

_A little sweet addition to chapter 52 in Part One._  
 _One year and five months after the wedding_

Sidney turned to Charlotte and dove his hand into her curls and pulled her into a kiss. His lips just brushed hers, then gently nipped first her upper lip and then her lower lip, slowly increasing the pressure and passion. He hooked his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. His tongue dipped carefully in her mouth, a light moan escaped from her and spurred him on. It was a kiss that brought back their very first kiss on the cliff road, the kiss when Charlotte returned from London and the kiss after their wedding wows. Sidney slowly broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose against hers. 

“When is it safe to...be with you again?” 

She had never heard his voice be that deep, that trembling or that longing before. It flushed the past weeks of pain and fear away. 

“Now.” 

A strong arm hooked under her legs and he carried her to their bedroom, locked the door and slowly put her down. He placed himself behind her and began to slowly unbutton her dress, his fingers trembled and she could feel it. As if he sensed it, he mumbled. 

“I feel oddly nervous. As if it is our very first time to see each other naked and make love...” 

She looked lovingly at him over her shoulder. Her voice soft and low. 

“In a way it is. So much have happened these past weeks where we haven’t been...intimate... perhaps we are new in a way. I am nervous too, guide me...as you would have if it were...” 

Sidney let out a small sigh of relief. His fingers unbuttoned with renewed confidence, slowly he slid the dress down her shoulders and enjoyed the swooshing sound it made when it landed in a heap on the floor. To him it was the most arousing sound, the promise of a naked Charlotte. She stood completely still with her eyes closed enjoying her husband’s gentle touch. While he moved on to work on her stays and underwear his lips brushed the skin on her neck and shoulders. Small shivers rippled down her spine. His fingers trailed her body as they pushed garments of her. She could feel him kneel behind her, fumbling with the bows on her garter, he took his time to pull down her stockings. His lips never left the velvety skin on her buttocks. A surprised gasp escaped her when he carefully bit her before he got up again and turned her towards him. The first kiss landed on her collarbone. Then second on her neck. The third on her chin where his tongue dipped into the little dimple. The fourth took her breath away; his tongue gently pulled her lips apart and teased the tip of her tongue before he deepened the kiss. With his mouth very close to her ear he whispered in a voice so deep and hoarse that she almost came. 

“Please undress me, my love.” 

He let go of her and stood relaxed in front of her with his hands hanging down his sides. She stood on her toes to give him the softest kiss on his lips, then she let her hands slide slowly down his body until she knelt before him to take of his boots. Flashes of her on their wedding night made him lose his balance a little and she giggled. 

“You remember too?” 

“How could I forget?” 

With his boots safely off she stood up again and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He wiggled a little to help her take it off him. She placed the untied cravat around her neck as she pulled off his shirt. There it was; his handsome muscular upper body. Her fingers traced the muscles making them twitch slightly under her touch, she walked around to his back and admired his broad shoulders and triangular shape. He was so beautiful. Slowly she let a finger follow his spine from his neck to his pants. Her hands slid around his hips to his front where they nimbly unbuttoned his pants. She dove her hands down the open pants to slide them down as she stroked his long legs. With a little effort she managed to pull his stockings off in the same movement. 

Both naked they faced each other. Sidney knew every inch of Charlotte’s body by heart, he could detect the small changes from the pregnancy already; her breasts were fuller, her hips a little wider, her stomach was still flat but more tense. She was glowing. He swallowed and reached out his hand to touch her, she could feel the heat radiating from him and her skin and nipples reacted instantly. 

“What would you do now, Mr. Parker?” 

It was just a hoarse whisper. 

“I want to show you how much I’ve missed you, Mrs. Parker.” 

His eyes were intense and dark. 

“Then show me...” 

He pulled her in and kissed her ever so softly at first, the kiss deepened in intensity and she melted in his arms. Without breaking the kiss that got increasingly passionately messy he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. There was no time to crawl under the covers, he rested her on the edge of the bed and entered her standing. All his intentions to take it slow vapored into thin air, they were her, they were alright and he had missed her so much. 

Hands, lips, tongues were everywhere. They tried desperately to cover as much skin as they possibly could while Sidney rolled his hips against her. Suddenly he stopped, panting for his breath. She looked puzzled and frustrated at him. 

“This is hardly love making. I can’t control myself.” 

She got up on her elbows. 

“Sidney, it is alright, my love. Lose control...” 

She moved further up the bed and held her arms out for him. He crawled on top of her and entered her again; after a few slow thrusts he set up the pace is if he was chasing something. His nose buried in the soft corner of her neck, grunting against her skin. It was animal lust and it turned her on. He filled her out completely, she rose her hips to meet him clinging to him in the need to absorb him and melt together as one completely. Her fingers could feel his muscles move under his soft burning hot skin; they were both sweating and moaning. 

It didn’t take long for them both to loudly reach the peak, he rolled over on his back and pulled her with him. She lay with her head nuzzled against him enjoying his lazy doodling on her back; they were panting in perfect harmony. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	18. I find silence is much undervalued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you with children. Do you remember this?
> 
> https://youtu.be/AhDoZzSF1pQ

_A little heat goes along way when you are new parents._

_Three months after the day of the birth_

Sidney crept out of bed to pick up Lizzy who made small dissatisfied noises before she started crying completely and woke her brother and mother up. The little girl nuzzled her head against his neck as he walked around with her stroking her small back. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

His voice was low and tender. 

“Did you have a bad dream? Don’t worry, Papa is here.” 

Charlotte watched him from the bed. Sidney as a father was very attractive and desire pooled between her legs, she wanted him. They had made love after the birth but not in the bedroom, only stolen encounters in their study when Emma was looking after the twins. She missed the sensation of his naked skin. After a little while Sidney gently put Lizzy back next to her twin and waited to see if she was sound asleep, then he crept back to bed. 

A warm soft hand pulled up his nightshirt and a smooth slender leg hoisted over his hip. Her lips found his as she reached down and stroked him until he was ready to be guided inside her. 

“Charlotte...” 

It was just a low groan. 

“Shhhhh. We will be very quiet. I want you. Could we take these off...” 

She pulled his shirt and he managed to wiggle of both their night gowns without slipping out of her. With their legs entwined, he started moving inside her with a firm grip on her buttock. Charlotte naked was every bit as wonderful as he remembered, she was so soft and warm. They kissed silently to muffle their moaning, the position made his length stroke slowly up and down her pearl, she wanted to cry out loud. 

His tongue did wicked things to hers inside her mouth. Licking it as he would between her thighs. She gasped into his mouth when his lips caught her tongue and sucked before going back to licking. It felt like he was both inside her and pleasuring her with his mouth, it was the most arousing thing she had tried in a long time. The necessity to keep silent only made the fire burn hotter in them both. Small delicate slurping sounds escaped from her wet cave as he moved in and out. Spurred on by his wife’s reaction to his touching, Sidney slid his middle finger down to where they were joined and dipped in her juices. She gasped even more when he gently pushed it against her other opening and teasingly caressed her. 

“Quiet, my love. You’ll wake the children.” 

The deep vibrato of his voice drove her crazy and she pulled him closer with her leg and tried both to move against his cock and his naughty finger. Her heart was beating, her head was spinning, she was dizzy and oh so close. He stopped. Held her tight and took his time to kiss her again as he would have between her legs. Licking. Sucking. Licking. Sucking. While gently stimulating her behind. Charlotte was holding her breath, her mouth open against his as she tried to control her outbursts. He started moving again. Annoyingly and seductively slowly. Building up her pleasure only to deprive her from it by stopping and then build it up again. She could feel every inch of him inside her so clearly, how he stroked her inside carefully and thoroughly. 

Suddenly everything turned white. Her body exploded in orgasms from everywhere he touched, he did his best to absorb her cries with a kiss as she fell over the edge and floated away. He kept kissing her as her body slowly stopped trembling and when he felt that she was able to continue, he started moving again. Her soft wet walls were still throbbing, squeezing delightfully around him. After a few more thrusts he released himself inside her silencing his cry against her soft neck. 

They lay panting as quietly as they could with their foreheads resting against each other, still entangled, and enjoyed the aftermath and sensation of sweaty naked skin. When Sidney was able to speak again, he whispered. 

“If this my reward for taking the babies at night, they are never leaving this bedroom.” 

Charlotte laughed quietly. 

“It is. But I do miss hearing when you come.” 

“You are right my love; they have to go.”


	19. Do you like to go fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a secret Sidlotte chapter 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait, I included some of your favorite... preferences.. from earlier. Enjoy!

_Nineteen years after the day of the birth_

Sanditon House felt more than empty without the liveliness of Theo and Lizzy. Charlotte turned uncharacteristically quiet which concerned Sidney more than it perhaps should. In any case he saw it as his duty to spoil her even more. He took her to the opera in London. He forced her to get a new wardrobe, including new riding suits. Oh, how he loved in those – Charlotte in black top hat with veil never stopped to arouse him. 

March was frosty. You could almost hear the snow crystals tinkling in the air. Every tree, every bush, every field was dusted in thick layer of white glitter. The sun beamed sharply over the beautiful white landscape. 

Sidney bent down and let his nose stroke down Charlotte’s cheek from behind her chair after lunch. 

“Please put on a riding suit and pack a saddlebag for what you need to spend the night away. It will just be the two of us, so pack lightly. Meet me at the stables in an hour.” 

His deep melody of a voice made her heart sing. 

Dressed in a warm dark blue riding suit lined with fur and only a nightdress in her bag, Charlotte went to the stables to meet her husband. His eyes turned satisfactorily dark when he noticed her top hat. Normally she would never wear it unless they were in company with others. She had opted for the pant dress though. His kiss was promisingly passionate. 

They rode for a while admiring the winter wonderland, taking in the crisp air. Her cheeks blushed from the cold and her eyes sparkled with renewed force. He reached out and held her hand as they let the horses just trot along in their own pace. After a longer detour they arrived at the hunting cabin as the sun painted the sky in a blush pink. 

Inside a fire was already crackling, a deliciously smelling stew simmered in a big pot and the table was simply but beautifully set for two. Lit candles made the room look golden and cozy. The bed was loaded with extra furs, blankets and pillows. 

Sidney had taken her and the children to the continent once and she loved to travel with him but it was equally wonderful when he turned a room, or a clearing or the beach into a place of adventure. Like this they had travelled the world and he would tell them stories of countries and people far far away. The children had squealed with laughter when they were little and asked serious questions as they grew bigger. Especially Lizzy wanted to know more. Now he had created a private get-away for the two of them – like he had on their honeymoon. 

He helped her off her outerwear, pulled out one of the chairs and lined it with a fur before he helped her sit. 

“Sit down, my love. I will be at your service all evening... and night...” 

The kiss he placed on the back of her hand was lingering and naughty. 

Humming he stirred the pot, cut some bread, poured her a glass of wine and in general looked so much at ease doing these things as if it was part of his everyday life. 

“Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you are hungry; cook has made enough stew to feed an army!” 

Charlotte laughed. 

“I’m sure she had. How did you make all this?” 

His face lit up in one his beautiful boyish smiles. 

“To be honest, I didn’t do much. Mrs. Pattinson prepared the stew and John drove everything here and prepared the room after my instructions... Uh, I almost forgot. This is for you.” 

A small parcel was placed in her lap with a kiss. 

It was a book. Poems by Percy Bysshe Shelley. She blushed. They had a reputation of being very romantic and sometimes a little explicit. Sidney leaned in her with his hands on the arm rest of the chair. 

“What is going to happen tonight is that I will serve you a nice hot meal. Then I will read to you – I know you like that... After, or perhaps during... I will make love to you most ardently.” 

Every syllable vibrated through her body. After more than twenty years of marriage he could still make her dripping wet between her thighs just by talking. His lips travelled from her earlobe down her neck leaving a hot wet trail from his tongue. Then he got up and started ladling stew into two bowls as if nothing had happened. 

Charlotte had not realized how hungry she was from the ride before she took the first bite. They talked and laughed over dinner. The atmosphere changed drastically when Sidney insistently had cleared the table, turned to her and gestured ‘come here’ with his finger. Hot breath hit her lips just before his tongue, she swayed against him with a deep moan. 

“Now, Mrs. Parker. Do you prefer to be fully clothed or completely naked when I read to you?” 

This voice should never be allowed inside a church. It was too seductive and dark to appropriate outside their bedroom. 

“Naked.” 

Her voice was barely audible. 

“Very good, Mrs. Parker...” 

He moved even closer to her ear, brushing it with his lips as he continued. 

“... I would have been naked either way...” 

His nimble hands started undressing her while he kissed her with open mouth, biting and sucking her lips and neck. When she was only in her chemise and stockings he stopped. 

“Would you like me to level the scores before I strip you completely naked?” 

She nodded. 

“Very good, Mrs. Parker.” 

Slowly and seductively he undressed, piercing her with his dark eyes, his mouth curled in a wicked naughty smile. Even at the age of almost fifty he was still attractive with toned muscles under silky soft skin. Her lips parted at the sight of him. Already erect and throbbing. He removed her last garments, took a step back to drink her in. She was still beautiful. A little fuller around the hips, but her stomach was still flat, her legs strong, smooth and curvy, her breasts divine with eternally youthful pink nipples reaching for his touch. Her hair was still a luscious brown and right now it was framing her upper body, shining in the candle lights. 

He grabbed the book from the table and walked so close to her that his tip touched her. To his surprise she took a step away from him, reached out for her top hat and put it on. Oh, the look she sent him. Mischievous as a woman who knew she could take the upper hand whenever she wanted it. She dipped her finger in her mouth and let it slide in circles down his body. He swallowed when she dug her teeth into her plump lower lip and stepped so close to him that the veil tickled his chin. It tickled his chest and stomach as she slowly knelt before him and took him in her mouth. A loud groan escaped him. He reached for the ceiling to support himself as she sucked him. The sight of him moving in and out of her mouth under the teasing opacity of the black veil was arousing as hell. He dropped the book to press both hands against the ceiling. It wouldn’t come as a surprise to him she would make him lift up the entire roof. 

Her hands slid up his thighs, her thumbs teased his testicles. Suddenly she let go of him with a flick of her tongue, still kneeling she spread her legs and dipped her finger, stuck out her tongue and licked it clean. That made him groan even louder. Her pink lips surrounded him again, he could see her touching herself and then a dripping wet finger followed the slope under his balls and slipped between his buttocks. He cried out. That she had never done to him. He could hardly stand now, the only thing that prevented him from trembling into a heap on the floor was his tense muscles sat his body in span between the floor and the ceiling. 

The last thing he saw before everything turned white was his sweet darling Charlotte gulping his semen as he erupted inside her mouth and fell unto his knees before her. 

“You’re killing me, Charlotte. It will be a while before I am ready for you again.” 

She licked his earlobe. 

“Good, then you can read to me for a long time, my love.” 

When Sidney trusted his legs again, he got up and moved to the bed. His cock was soft after the orgasm but big enough for her to take inside as she wrapped her legs around him. The top hat was elegantly tossed to the table in a swift motion. She was dripping wet and could only move in small rolling circles if he shouldn’t slide out of her again. 

His rough deep voice fucked her as he started reading. 

_My brain is wild, my breath comes quick,—_

Hot tongue swirled down her neck, he dipped her to suck on her nipples for a while... 

_The blood is listening in my frame,_

His free hand trailed her spine down to the two dimples below the small of her back... 

_And thronging shadows, fast and thick,_

He took his time with this verse. His fingers rubbed the sensitive skin between her buttocks... 

_Fall on my overflowing eyes:_

Open mouth devoured her chin, sucking on it before licking her lips with a very hot and wet tongue... 

_My heart is quivering like a flame;_

She could feel him grow hard inside her and increased her speed, moving up and down in a frenzy... 

_As morning dew, that in the sunbeam dies,_

His middle finger was deep inside her now, deeper than before. Following the pace, she had set... 

_I... am... dissolved... in these... consuming... ecsta....sies_

Charlotte cried out his name as she pulled his second release out of him. He continued to read as he felt her walls clench around his cock and finger. 

Panting and sweating he slid them under the covers, he could feel her breathing heavily against his neck. Her chest heaving against his. 

“You are at my disposal all night?” 

Her voice was trembling. 

“ _All night_. If I fall asleep and you are in want of my body, you wake me up.”


End file.
